


Greyscale

by DynamiteJohn



Series: Undertrio [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Author needs external validation, Hey what’s up I’m here with a brand new idea, so be nice please, what if three humans fell down at once, y’all like shenanigans?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: 201XLegends say those who climb the mountain never return.Well, there’s nothing that can stop the three of us together!Or, three best friends who would give everything to save each other, find out just how far that would truly go.





	1. Once upon a time

_Once upon a timeline._

_A human fell down._

_They befriended monsters, and saved them from their mountain prison._

_However..._

_There was someone they couldn’t save._

_Blaming themself, they reset their world._

_201X. Cold, and cloudy. Not too windy though!_

_Heyo!_

_I figured, since we have the week off, we should get together, and get away from all this... stress. It might’ve been a bit self indulgent, but I promise I won’t mope about and ruin this for them. We’re just gonna take B’s car and go outside and hang out like we used to._

_I promise we won’t do anything stupid, or at least I’ll try to keep my friends in line. We should be back in time for dinner, but I’ve got my phone on me, so text me if something comes up. Worst case scenario, there isn’t reception at some point._

_Sorry for leaving so abruptly. I just need some time away._

_Love, this NERRRRRD._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ve fallen down, haven’t you?

_Everything feels sore..._

_Don’t wanna get up. I don’t care that you took my blanket, and my pillow, and my mattress..?_

_Wait a second. Where the heck am I?!_

Light streams down from above, illuminating the small room you’re in. Aside from the rather conveniently placed patch of flowers soaking up sunlight, everything seems to be near pitch black, though that’s likely due to how little light there is to help you see.

Those two... apparently they’re still down for the count. No amount of prodding, shaking, or whispered “Get-up.”’s seem to do the trick.

Well, there’s somewhere to go at least. A singular path further into the cavern. At least when they regain consciousness, it won’t exactly be that hard to find where you’ve gone.

A strange archway is at the end of the path, and through it, another beam of light, shining on a singular flower, placed dead center in the middle of-

“Howdy!” Upon closer inspection, the flower has a... face? It also seems to move of its own accord, seeing as there is not enough wind down here to facilitate its erratic bobbing from side to side.

_... Excuse me?_

”I’m Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” It smiles, as if it was just happy to be alive!

_THIS DOESN’T ANSWER THE RIGHT QUESTIONS._

”Hmm... You’re new here, aren’tcha? You must be so confused.” It looks at you inquisitively. Your immensely confused expression probably tipped it off.

_Understatement central over here!_

”Somebody ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

_Wait what-?_

Without warning, a hollow feeling blossoms in your chest, and in front of you, between you and the strange flower, a cartoonish, small grey heart glows in a box.

”See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!” He continued to smile despite the shocking display.

”I hate to interrupt you,” You (somewhat rudely) interject into its speech, “But I feel like that shouldn’t be out there. Is this going to kill me? I’m pretty sure it should be in me.”

Its eye twitched, smile faltering slightly. but it continues its monologue. “I will get to that! AHEM. Your soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for?” _I’ve played a video game before, it stands for level-_ “Why, LOVE, of course!” 

_... Fuck._

”You want some LOVE, don’t you?” _Phrasing, please._ “Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” It winked at you. “Down here, LOVE is shared through little white... Friendliness Pellets. Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!”

You easily sidestep _sidesoul?_ the oncoming friendliness pellets.

”Hey buddy. You missed them. Let’s try again okay?” ... You rinse and repeat the actions, the objects moving faster this time, however. “Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. ~~BULLETS~~ Friendliness pellets.”

“ **You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me-** “

”Okay, first of all, you did NOTHING to reassure me about this whole, talking flower nonsense. Second, you just took my soul out of my body. Third, your poker face is about as see through as glass, and finally. I’ve played video games, in no game is the point to ram your face into oncoming projectiles, or if it is, it’s stupid and I’ve never played it!” By the end of your rant, you’ve gotten out of breath, and a bit red in the face.

”...” It looks utterly insulted, unmoving.

”... sorry, I lost my-“

” **You think you’re pretty smart, huh? SEE IF YOU CAN OUTSMART THIS!** ”

Suddenly, a string of the bullets surrounds your soul, followed by the cacophonous and incredibly demonic laughter of the flower.

_This is how I die. Killed by a fucking flower with an attitude. At least this is unique, I guess..._

_..._

_...?_

The bullets are gone. The flower too. Standing instead is-

_HOLY CRAP, COW GOAT LADY, thing... uh..._

”What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.” The new creature announced her presence.

”Ah, do not be afraid my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.”

_Do I LOOK like a child?_

”Uh, Ms. Toriel? Sorry to bother you with this but... what do you know about concussions?”

”E-excuse me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky stealthy human does a sneak.

Silently, you tip-toed into the ruins... stopping only at whatever glowed upon the floor.

**Game saved.**

Your boots merely echoed a quiet “tap, tap, tap” as you glided up to the inscription upon the wall.

“Brave ones, foolish ones, both not walk the middle path.”

_... interesting puzzle, but simple. Feels like a middle school activity..._

The next room, another puzzle. _Stay on the path. Press Z to read signs...? Okay, not a part of the puzzle probably._ Aside from the confusing sign, the levers were easy enough to sort.

Onwards. A dummy sits idly in the room. You pet the dummy on the head, and walk on by. The room of spikes is enough to throw you for a loop, but after gathering all your courage (And realizing the spikes retract once you draw close enough.) you manage to push through.

Nothing but a long hallway here. And a singular column. Uneventful. However, through the room... you found a froggit!

(If a monster doesn’t want to fight you, show some mercy!) _I mean, that’s pretty simple, yeah? I don’t wanna beat people up._

Candy to the left (you only took one. Good job on having a moral code!) Leaf crunching and a **SAVE** to the right. Nothing too challenging, really. The few monsters who approach don’t seem to want to fight. _Just chat to the froggits, leave the whimsuns be, wiggle DEM HIPS at a moldsmal or two. Nice people- Er, monsters?_

The one thing that gave you any trouble was a sentient rock. Apparently that’s your limit when it comes to strange things.

_There’s a mouse in there... wish I could cut off some cheese..._

_“_ Uh... excuse me? Is it rude if I step through you?”

”Huh...?”

”You’re like a ghost, but uh... I dunno if it’s like, rude to just go through you? I feel like that’s a little rude?”

”Oh, it’s fine... I’ll get out of your way...”

”Thanks!”

A terrace with a view, a tree with no leaves, a house with no occupants. Well, currently, at least. You decide to explore the rather winding basement... and through the door...

”Clever. Veryyyy clever. Snuck off so the old hag wouldn’t try to stop you. _Left your friends behind so you didn’t have to deal with her._ ”

”... okay, I’m sorry about before, but to be fair you did admit to trying to kill me-“

”Oh, SHUT. UP. This isn’t about your excuses, this is about you, and your little soul. You took away my power, then you have the gall to stand up to me? Well... there’s nobody to save you here, you’re all mine...”

Bullets, on all sides. Not a creative creature, but the attack is effective. Your hp goes from sixteen to one in a heartbeat. You cry out in pain as you drop to your knees, but the sound merely reverberates through the chamber.

”Now hold still for me. Wouldn’t want that tasty little soul to end up hurting any more than necessary, would we?”

More bullets. As if not even having the choice to fight back wasn’t enough, he held you an inch away from death. This may be it. 

But yet. 

But yet. 

Something within you flared up?!

”GAH?! NOT GETTING HIT AGAIN!” The flower popped underground, bullets gone. Before you, in a defensive diamond... four magical swords?

”... Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa I hope I get somewhere with this.  
> 


End file.
